


Prickle of Attraction

by airgloweffect



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Mostly just Draco and Tom, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airgloweffect/pseuds/airgloweffect
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love with his best friend Tom Riddle who just happens to be in a relationship with Hermione Granger. AU





	Prickle of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> There is a hint of Dratomione but mostly just Tom and Draco

A/N: A one shot of mostly Draco and Tom, a hint of Hermione as well. This was a oneshot that morphed into something totally different. I have never written guy on guy before, try not to be too critical.

 

 

PRICKLE OF ATTRACTION

 

 

It was a long slow side with a sudden abrupt impact, much like turning around and instantly walking into a pole. It shook my core with unyielding determination. I was irrevocably in love with my best friend.

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

 

I had always felt the prickle of attraction, from the moment we met, Tom, Theo and I were inseparable- always together from a young age growing up. While Theo and I are purebloods, Tom is a half-blood, his mother is from a prominent pure blood family- a distant ancestor to Salazar Slytherin, so the pure blood elite politely turn a blind eye to the fact that his father is a muggle. Of course, I never knew what it was I was feeling until I hit puberty, and then one day I woke up and BAM! Like a slap to the face I wanted to simultaneously shove my tongue in his mouth and my hand down his pants. It took a little while to accept what it was, I was feeling and also hide my interest. I didn't think that Tom felt that way, he showed only interest in girls and so my unrequited feelings remain unaired.  Festering like an opened wound.

 

I sigh and scrub my hand down my face.

 

Why the fuck am I torturing myself? Nothing will ever happen, and I'll be stuck with an arranged marriage while pining for him. He knows I swing both ways, I have had my fair share of witches, I'm not some virginal sap that is waiting for " _the one_ ", I have found my " _one_ ", but he just doesn't want me.

 

Theo enters the common room where I am torturing myself while watching Tom practically devour the Gryffindor golden girl Hermione Granger. I see what he sees in her, because believe me I would love to get my hands on her and make her scream. I'm glad she has freed herself of that dolt Weasley, she's too good for him.

 

Theo nods his head in the direction of our dorm rooms, I release another sigh as I flick my eyes quickly back over to the snogging pair. I follow him into our rooms and close the door with a soft click. I place a silencing charm on the room just in case, I sense that Theo has something to say and it may cause a fight.

 

"What are you doing Dray, pining for Tom while he is snogging Granger is utter stupidity and desperate and sad…."

"Yes.. Yes… I know, any other synonyms of the word _pathetic_ you'd like to tack on for good measure?", I scowl at my other best friend while raising my voice defensively.

"I'm just making an observation, it's not healthy, you will have to get over it. Tom doesn't like boys at least I don't think he does, so you _will_ have to get past this attraction you feel and move on" I knew the words he said were true, I _would_ have to get past this somehow. I frowned and felt dejected as I strode off into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I didn't feel like engaging in that conversation with Theo any longer.

 

"Draco wait….I didn't mean-", I swish my hand through the air, as a gesture for him to stop talking. I know he means well but I feel as though he is rubbing it in my face.

"Just leave it Theo" and I slam the bathroom door in his face.

 

I feel bad, Theo is my best friend- _scratch_ that more like a brother. We have had our own relationship, it was great while it lasted. But we felt more like brothers than lovers. God, when my father found out, he beat the absolute shit out of me. I had to walk around with a black eye and bruises all over my body for days, he wouldn't allow me to heal it with magic. It was supposed to be a reminder, " _to keep it in your pants and stop soiling yourself with boys, Malfoy's aren't homosexuals_ ".

 

I undressed and entered the shower, I washed my hair and it smelled like Tom, a spicy exotic scent that drove my hormones wild. Maybe, he knew this combination of aromas made my olfactory receptors go haywire.

 

_Tom….._

 

I couldn't help it, with the fragrance of the shampoo that was a reminder of him, enveloping me in the steam of the shower and the thought of his soft plump bottom lip…..I felt that prickle of attraction mixed with that sting of arousal. I knew I shouldn't. I shouldn't indulge myself in the intangible fantasy that was Tom Riddle.

 

I found myself sliding my hand down my stomach stroking my cock slowly, enjoying the slippery sensation as I rubbed my harden shaft.

 

I _ached_ with need and loneliness.

 

My thoughts turned lustful conjuring images of Tom, of what it would be like to feel his lips on mine, the gentle swipe of his tongue, sucking it into my mouth and tasting him. Running my hands over his muscular but sleek body, gripping his arse as I ground our erections together so he could feel how much I want him. _Want_ to be inside him, joining us as one.

 

I imagined him demanding me to get on my knees as I unbuttoned his pants, ordering me to suck his cock. His dark blue eyes turning molten as his hard cock slid between my lips. The blush high on his cheek bones turning darker, his lips parting slightly…panting, biting his bottom lip to contain a moan. His hand carding through my blonde hair and then gripping it as I swirled my tongue around his tip, involuntarily thrusting his hips into my face.

 

My fantasy then turned somehow Hermione came into the picture, with her delectable tight little body bending down, her perky breasts in my line of vision.

 

" _Do you like sucking Tom's cock Draco_?" she would ask in a husky voice. I would hum in response, causing Tom to gasp and his grip tightening in my hair.

 

Then I felt her take me in her hand, fisting my erection, rubbing with a friction so sensual that it made my chest heave. I took Tom deeper into my mouth, I felt my eyes roll into the back of head at the sensations of his cock in my mouth and Hermione gripping my dick tightly.

 

I could feel the ripple of my orgasm running up my spine, pulling my thoughts with it back to the present. I felt my mind blank and back bow as I came against the shower tiles. My legs where shaking from the intensity of it. My breath laboured, but partially drowned out by the pounding of the water against my back. I lent my head against the cool tiles and took a moment to regain my composure.

 

Fuck if only that would happen in real life. I'm never going to get over my attraction to Tom, not if these fantasies keep cropping up unexpectedly.

 

I throw myself upon my bed and wait for the dark abyss of unconsciousness to swallow me up.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Slytherins always have a celebratory party after a quidditch game win. Much to my surprise Harry Potter golden boy is here snogging Theo the lucky bastard in the corner of the common room, never thought I'd see the day. And it's also unbelievably unfair. A stab of loneliness hits me right in the chest and I just want to escape to my room for the rest of the night.

 

Since my little fantasy in the shower a week ago I have managed to successfully avoid everyone, only talking to someone when I have too, like in class where it can't be avoided. I know I'm in a funk but I can't snap myself out of it.

 

I look out over the throngs of people, I can barely hear myself think it is so loud in here. I spot Tom who like before is kissing Hermione's neck making her giggle. I have completely avoided Tom, which has certainly caused rumours. I haven't spoken to him in a week at least. Which is unusual, as I can't think of a single time, we have gone this long without talking. I know I am hurting him, by doing this but if I am ever to get over him then I need some space to be able to do it. Seeing him every day with Hermione is hard enough. I don't resent their relationship, I'm happy he is happy, that's what being in love is to me. Being happy for the other person even if you are not happy yourself.

 

I run my hand through my hair, looking down momentarily at my feet then back up. Catching Tom's gaze purely by accident. He looked….pained?...hurt? And a furious looking Granger next to him once she realised where his gaze was. I couldn't take this any longer, so I spun on my heel and went upstairs to the dorm rooms.

 

I sat on the edge of my bed, unsure of myself with my head in my hands. I sat like that for merlin knows how long, seconds…minutes…hours? Just thinking about my heart ache, two more months and the summer holidays will be here, and I won't have to see anyone. I feel suffocated. I'm trying but seeing them every day is heart wrenching.

 

The door suddenly bursts open and an irate looking Granger, is standing the doorway fuming. Her face is flushed, and you can almost see the steam coming from her ears. She looks glorious in her self-righteous anger.

 

"How _dare_ you Draco Malfoy, are you purposefully trying to hurt Tom? Do you not approve of our relationship? Is it because I'm a mudblood?". She punctuates each question with a stab of her index finger.

 

I feel anger slowly bubbling up and narrow my eyes. I don't answer for a while and I can see her anger falter.

 

"No, I don't give two shits that you're a _muggleborn_ Granger", I emphasize muggleborn to make sure it is clear I really don't care, and I don't. I don't buy into that blood prejudice crap like my father, and it bugs me to no end that she brings this up. Every. Single. Fight. No matter how many times I tell her. She looks slightly contrite.

 

"I'm not purposefully hurting Tom, but I need some space. I'm going through something right now and I just need to work it out on my own", I look back at her my anger has deflated. I'm trying not to give anything anyway. I don't want them to find out I love Tom, I don't want the pitying stares and slaps on the back, " _you'll get over it, give it some time"_ , like it is that easy. If it was easy, I would have done it a long time ago.

 

She looks at me searching my face for something, her eyes widen, and eyebrows rise.

"You….you're in love with Tom aren’t you?", she says quietly. I hear a noise outside the door as I nod my head. Great now everyone will know my secret by the end of the week.

 

She watches me for a moment longer looking thoughtful, then exits quietly closing the door behind her leaving me alone.

 

Alone.

 

My standard default setting lately.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I didn't remember falling asleep, but obviously I did at some point. I was dreaming I think, well I hoped I was.

 

I could feel my heart beating rapidly as the zing of arousal shot through me.

 

I groan, _fuck that felt good, merlin I want that again_.

 

I could feel a warm and wet sensation cocoon my hard erection, I groaned again. A vibration resonated along my cock. Merlin's fucking balls, this is the _best dream ever_.

 

_"Tom",_ I whispered as I thrust my hips up. I felt a pressure on my hips holding me down, I frowned at that…it felt real? I attempted to open my eyes, groggily trying to shake the sleep from my brain. The luxurious heat was momentarily gone from my dick, leaving it to the cool night air. The contrast woke me up more, I blinked rapidly wondering if I was still in fact dreaming. My night light was on, yes don't mock me I still sleep with a night light.

 

I eyes flew down to my lap, where a masculine hand was holding down my hip, and the warmth of a wet mouth returned to my cock. I moaned unable to restrain it. I took notice of the head bobbing up and down in between my spread legs.  A dark head of air, porcelain skin, and piercing blue eyes. _Fuck_ , was this real?  As I watched Tom, suck my dick back into his mouth, his mesmerising gaze stormy with desire. There was no way this was real, I am not that lucky, to get the thing I have been fantasizing about for _years_ , come true.

 

I reach down to grip his hair and he lets out a grumble of appreciation. I was entranced watching my dick move in and out of his mouth, his tongue swirling, massaging the underside of the shaft with just the hint of teeth grazing with each movement. I could have passed out in pleasure when he grabbed my balls and rolled them in between his long graceful fingers.

 

I was panting heavily I could feel that my orgasm wasn’t far off, this feeling was so intense and confusing. The clash of my dreams and reality was overwhelming I didn't think I could last knowing what he was doing to me. He moved the hand holding me down to insert a finger in my back hole. The feeling was incredible. I couldn't help myself gently thrusting up into his mouth. I gripped his hair tighter. He must have noticed I was about to peak, because he increased his suction on my cock, bring me closer and closer to the edge. One more swirl of that glorious tongue and I was lost. I threw my head against the pillow, my back arched thrusting violently once more. He held me in place while I came hard in his mouth.

 

I sat up licking my lips in anticipation and yanked him forward slanting my mouth against his in a searing kiss, I could taste myself on his tongue, but I didn't care. I poured everything into that kiss, showing him how much I want him, how much I feel for him. He responded more than I could have hoped. Feverishly kissing me back, our tongues battling for dominance. My hands running over his body trying desperately to remember this feeling, this moment, so I could look back on it later. I grabbed his taunt ass and ground his erection against my cock which was coming back to life, just like in my shower fantasy. I loved the sounds he was making, that I was causing him committing them to memory.

 

I pulled back gasping for air. I looked at his face taking it in. His aroused gaze, flushed face and kiss swollen lips.

 

Merlin, I love this man.

 

It will hurt letting him go after this, but at least I got this moment. Although I don't know which is worse having him only once or not at all.

 

"This was the best wakeup call I have ever gotten", I panted out, smiling slightly. He looked down at me, his eyes sparkling in amusement. He leaned down to kiss me again, this time it was slow and sensual. He lined up at my entrance and rocked into me, nipping and sucking playfully at the skin at my neck. This feeling was amazing, and I never wanted it to end.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I didn't want to wake up, I was content just to stay where I was. I felt forlorn that my dream was in fact a dream. I felt hot and tried to move but something was stopping me. I tried again and managed to roll over.

 

_Holy fucking shit_.

 

The memory of last night came crashing down. It was real.

 

It was REAL.

 

My brain struggled to process the vision of the beautiful man before me, sleeping peacefully.

He had stayed instead of leaving. I suddenly felt sick, as I thought about Hermione.

 

Tom must have felt my gaze upon him. His long eye lashes fluttered open and his penetrating stare pierced my soul.

I cleared my throat. I was nervous. Did this mean anything for him? Would it change our friendship?

 

"Draco, look at me", his croaky morning voice broke the silence. My eyes darted back to his, I could feel my face begin to flush.

"Don't fret, this was planned. Hermione knows. I…..I uh have been attracted to you for a while, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same. Hearing it confirmed changed my feelings I guess….". I was elated but what did last night exactly mean?

 

"Where do we go from here?", I choked out, emotions making my throat tight.

 

"Would you be willing to share me with Hermione? She suggested a relationship between the three of us. If you want…she likes you as well otherwise she wouldn't have suggested this". I saw sincerity in his eyes. I was taken aback my Hermione liking me, although I am attracted to her feminine form so it's not really that surprising.

 

"I uh…sure. I'm willing to figure this out, if you both are". He just stared at me, and I was struck by how gorgeous he was. A single curl had fallen across his forehead and my finger twitched with the need to brush it back. To run my finger tips across his soft pouty lips….

 

I couldn’t resist, I leaned in and captured his lips. His mouth opened slightly letting my tongue enter his. It felt right, as he pulled me closer deepening the kiss.

 

I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else, and all of this started because of a prickle of attraction I felt many years ago.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
